This invention relates generally to article retaining packages and more specifically relates to a new and improved mechanical lock which may be utilized in various types of packages where a double lock feature is desired.
In recent years it has been customary to pack small, uniform articles such as cans, bottles or similar items in groups by arranging the articles in plural rows and end loading the articles in a preformed package of a sheet of packaging material such as paper, plastic or a composite of paper and plastic board. After the articles are end loaded in the preformed packages, the sides of the package are then held tightly closed by the use of at least one primary locking structure in combination with a secondary locking structure. An example of this type of package is shown in FIG. 1 of the applicants' drawing and would be utilized for example, to package a plurality of 12 cans or bottles of a soft drink or some other beverage.
In recent years it has also been customary to package small, uniform articles such as cans, bottles or similar items in groups by arranging the articles in single or plural rows and encircling a definite number of articles with a wrapper which is characterized by a sheet of packaging material such as paper, plastic or a composite of paper and plastic board. After the articles are thusly encircled, the ends of the package are held tightly together by means of a similar beforementioned combination of at least one primary lock structure with a secondary lock structure. An example of this type of package is shown in FIG. 2 of the drawing and may be utilized for packaging not only bottles but also cans of soft drinks or other beverages.
Group packaging of the latter type requires that the wrapper be drawn tightly about the articles because retention of the articles within the package is a function of how tautly they are wrapped in the package. Group packaging of the former type articles requires also that the wrapper be permanently locked in place by the use of the double lock to prevent the ends of the package from separating and resulting in a droppage of the articles from the carrier. It is important to be able to positively retain the cans or bottles in the package to prevent injury to the consumer in the event the cans or bottles should separate from the package due to a malfunction in the package lock.
In order to understand more fully the applicant's new and improved package lock there is shown in the drawings and in particular in FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawing a prior art type of package lock which will be described in some detail along with the structural locking steps involved in locking the package together in order to more fully understand the problems encountered in the utilization of a double lock. FIGS. 3-9 show in detail the locking sequence utilized for locking a double lock such as that shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawing and also would be the same sequence of locking steps that would be utilized in locking the applicant's new and improved package lock. This type of prior art double lock which has many variations, is also detailed along with the locking sequence in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,155, issued to E. C. Sherman on Nov. 30, 1965 and also in other U.S. patents issued and referred to in that patent.
By referring now to the prior art representation shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawing there will be described more fully the prior art version of the double lock along with some of the problems encountered in the use of this type of double lock.
A double lock of the type herein referred to comprises an inner flap shown generally by the numeral 10 as well as an outer flap shown generally by the numeral 12, with the outer flap 12 being overlapped and positioned to the outside of the package and with the inner flap 10 being positioned inside the package. The outer flap 12 contains a plurality of primary male locking tabs 14 along with a plurality of secondary female locking openings 16. The inner flap 10 contains a plurality of secondary male locking tabs 18 which are hingedly formed on an elongated tab 20 and which form the primary female locking opening 22 whenever the elongated tab 20 is hinged along scoreline 24 and is pivoted at an angle away from the plane of the inner flap 10.
Whenever the double carton lock shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 is locked in place, the primary male locking tabs 14 are positioned to be secured about the line surface 26 as will be more fully described hereinafter when referring to FIGS. 3-8 and the secondary male locking tabs 18 are positioned within the secondary female locking openings 16 after being bent about the scorelines 28. This beforedescribed locking, is also shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,583, issued to E. C. Sherman et al. on July 23, 1963, and is shown in particular in FIGS. 3-6 of that patent.
It can be seen that problems present themselves in that the primary female locking opening 22 is totally dependent upon the position and the size of the secondary male locking tabs 18 resulting in limitations being placed on the designer in positioning his locking elements at a place of his own choosing. Because of the limitation placed upon the position and size of the primary female locking opening 22 in respect to the secondary male locking tabs 18, the spacing of the primary male locking tabs 14 in relation to the secondary female locking opening 16 is also controlled resulting in extremely small spaces within which to effect the lock which will now be described.
By referring to FIGS. 3-9 of the drawing there is shown the locking sequence in effecting the double lock hereinbefore described with FIG. 3 showing the first step wherein the inner flap 10 is folded inwardly of the package and has its elongated tab 20 folded outwardly by means of a plurality of guide bars 30. At the same time the outer flap 12 is folded inwardly while having its primary male locking tabs 14 folded outwardly by means of a plurality of folding rails 32 and 34.
FIG. 4 depicts the next step in the folding sequence wherein the inner flap 10 is folded inwardly at a much greater angle to be positioned inside the outer flap 12 while the primary male locking tab 14 is folded, by means of the folding rails 32 and 34, into a position prior to inserting it in the primary female locking opening 22. FIG. 5 shows the insertion of the primary male locking tabs 14 into the primary female locking opening 22 after which the position of the primary male locking tab 14 is reversed and is repositioned to the position shown in FIG. 6. The reversal of primary male locking tab 14 is accomplished by means of the folding rail 32 and 33 as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the drawing.
Reference should be now made to FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawing wherein the elongated tab 20 has been repositioned prior to the insertion of the secondary male locking tabs 18 in the secondary female locking openings 16 which is shown in FIG. 8 of the drawing and which is accomplished by means of the folding rail 36 in combination with the block 38. The final step in the locking sequence is shown in FIG. 9 of the drawing where the block 38 then is utilized to insert the secondary male locking tabs 18 into the secondary female locking openings 16.
From the review of the above folding and locking sequence, it can be seen that extremely tight conditions are encountered due to the placement of the various locking parts and their relationship to their mating locking openings. It has been found that it would be more advantageous to be able to construct the primary and female parts so that they would be separate from each other and not controlled by one or the other's position which would allow for greater freedom in bending and positioning the various primary and secondary male locking members in their mating primary and secondary female openings. It was found that it would also be advantageous to separate the various locking elements which would eliminate the problem of scrapping out of the area 40 (shown in FIG. 10 of the drawing) which also required the placing of nicks 42 and 44 to prevent dislodgement of the secondary male locking tabs 18 during the scrapping out procedure.